Land Ho!/Exploring through the jungles/Meeting Bubo/Yuna talks to him/Leading the way
Here is how the exploration through the jungle begins in Yuna and the Search for El Equinedorado. At last, the ships finally arrived on the beach. Pokey: Holy Toledo! We made it! Norbert: Land Ho! Princess Yuna: Look there! As they all looked, everyone, everypony, and every creature were amazed at the beach. Bart Simpson: Ay Caramba! Grubber: It's so awesome! Once Yuna and her friends arrived on the beach, the whole group soon make ready. Mothina: Where to next, Yuna? Prince Sunny: Where does the map say where to go next? Princess Yuna: (looking at the map) Well, Sunny. According to the map, we have to go southwest from here. Connie Bills: Just like Journal 10 says. Whirlpool Gold: You've researched on it before, Connie? Connie Bills: Yes, Whirlpool Gold, I have. Just then, Meadowbrook spotted something in the distance. Mage Meadowbrook: Hold on there, what's that up over there? Marge Simpson: Is not a hawk, is it? Linda Belcher: Beats me. Princess Yuna: I'll go check it out. As it spotted, it flew right up on Yuna's back and reveals itself to be Bubo. Bubo: (clicking and wheezing) Princess Yuna: Hello. Bubo: (wheezing) Princess Yuna: Guys, this is Bubo, he's been traveling for a while to see us. Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipes, Yuna! You can talk to Bubo? Gyro Gearloose: Professor Ludwig von Drake and I were instructed by Zeus, Hephaestus, and Athena to create Bubo. Chancellor Neighsay: I'm impressed, Gyro, you two did an impressive job. Star Swirl the Bearded: Yuna, how is it you're able to communicate while understanding the clicks and the wheezes form Bubo? Princess Yuna: Just like Journal 4 said, I'd even learn that from Perseus when he taught me that. Bubo: (clicking and wheezing) Princess Yuna: He said that he'll lead us to El Equinedorado. Seamus Levine: Well, what're we waiting for? You and Bubo lead the way, Lass. Princess Yuna: With pleasure, Seamus. (to Bubo) Lead the way, Bubo. So, he leads the way to El Equinedorado as they all travel through the jungles. Sheen Estevez: Last one to Bubo is a rotten egg! Look out new world here we come Brave, intrepid and then some Pioneers of maximum Audacity whose resumes Show that we are just the team To live where others merely dream Building up a head of steam On the trail we blaze Changing legend into fact We shall ride into history Turning myth into truth We shall surely gaze On the sweet unfolding Of an antique mystery All will be revealed On the trail we blaze Eugene Horowitz: (getting attacked by every wild animals and survived) I'm okay! Paradise is close at hand Shangri-la the promised land Seventh heaven on demand Quite unusual nowadays Virgin vistas, undefiled Minds and bodies running wild In the man behold the child On the trail we blaze The trail we blaze Is a road uncharted Through terra incognita to a golden shrine No place for the traveler To be faint-hearted We are part of the sumptuous grand design Changing legend into fact We shall ride into history Turning myth into truth We shall surely gaze on the sweet unfolding Of an antique mystery All will be revealed On the trail we blaze Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225